1. Field
The present description relates to a rechargeable battery and a module of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that repeatably performs charging and discharging, unlike a primary battery. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used in a portable and small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid car and an electric car.
For example, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly that charges and discharges, a case for accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal installed in the cap plate to be electrically connected to the electrode assembly.